Talk:Position
Table? What's wrong with the table? I can barely see the outlines... BTW, I've sent a PM to the top two in Imperial Palace server requesting the information for the ranks after Ministerial Prefect. --Scykei 02:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Development Minister Salary I'll have this information when the daily tasks reset in a few hours, as I'm a development minister. Just letting you know. --StrikerBack 23:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Positions after Civic Notary details palace 17 8,500,000 reputation 20 wyrm pearl 20 spirit pearl 6,000,000 gold increase march speed 2x salary 60,000 res 1 god boon reward: 3 enigma box 3 cipher 600 vouchers manoeuvres: floor 5-2000 rep floor 6-2500 rep floor 7-1 mana stone palace 18 15,000,000 reputation 20-30 spirit pearl 5 kunlun rock 10,000,000 gold adds fifth sub city slot salary 65,000 res 2 god boon 1 mana stone reward: 4 enigma box 4 cipher 700 vouchers manoeuvres: floor 6-2500 rep floor 7-3000 rep floor 8-5 god boon palace 19 25,000,000 reputation 10 kunlun rock 15,000,000 gold reduce soldier training by 25% salary 70,000 res 2 god boon 1 heal seed reward: 5 enigma box 5 cipher 800 vouchers manoeuvres: floor 7-3500 floor 8-4000 floor 9-1 herb pellet 1 life potion palace 20 40,000,000 reputation 20 kunlun rock 20,000,000 gold adds sixth subcity salary 75,000 res 2 god boon 1 life potion reward: 6 enigma box 6 cipher 1000 vouchers manoeuvres: floor 8-4500 rep floor 9-5000 rep floor 10-1 lock 5 soldier reinforcements token Bagels (talk) 22:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) P is for position King Zhou(p) King Wu(p) These mean positions because if you leave the p's off, it'll go to another page about those. We don't want that. False Number of positions In the chinese version there are only 3 positions after Civic Magistrate. In the order of; Taizai, Taibao and Taifu. Taifu is also the highest position in the Chinese version currently, making positions only possible to exist; Civic Guardian, Custodian and Warden. Therefor, "King Wu", "King Zhou" and "King of the Barbarians" FAKE. Taibao gives the ability for players to build / research everything up to level 25 for all cities they have. Taifu gives the ability for players to build / researh everything up to level 30 for all cities they have. I don't know who or where had this information about "King Wu" and higher, but it would be impossible to exist right now. Pie Agency -- talk -- 11:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Once again I will say, Taizai, Taibao and Taifu would be Civic Guardian, Custodian and Warden, not a whole new set of positions. *Taizai = Guardian *Taibao = Custodian *Taifu = Warden Players are able to get level 21 and higher buildings after obtaining the position Taibao, in non-famous cities. Pie Agency -- talk -- 07:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I have requested for the Civic Guardian, Custodian and Warden articles to be deleted, therefor Taizai, Taibao and Taifu being the same. When these positions are released, people can change the name of the articles to the English version's names for these positions. Pie Agency -- talk -- 21:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Why didn't you just rename the pages? That doesn't require you to be an admin to do. Higuy (talk) 02:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone else made the pages, Taizai, Taibao and Taifu. And I said about those three positions being the same as Civic Guardian, Custodian and Warden, but instead someone else made them as complete different positions. Pie Agency -- talk -- 06:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC)